Mi vida, mis paparazzi, mis normas
by Melia Kareswen
Summary: Sí, puede que esté enamorada de Edward Cullen y renuncie a mi venganza. Y sí, puede que oculte mi pasado porque hay algo oscuro y maligno rondando por ahí y eso pero... ¿podemos salir de este McDonalls? Juraría que el payaso me está mirando mal / OOC TH


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, aunque muchas fantaseamos con Edward, son propiedad de S. M. ¡Se siente, chicas! La historia es enteramente propiedad de mi imaginación, que me la presta a ratos.**

* * *

**Preparados… Listos… ¡YA!**

- ¡Bien, chicos, hemos acabado! ¡Ha quedado todo perfecto!

Los enormes focos que iluminan el plató fotográfico se apagan lentamente. Cayo Vulturi se voltea para agradecer la sesión a su modelo, pero ésta se dirige veloz hacia la puerta mientras se pone una lujosa cazadora de cuero negro sobre un precioso vestido verde de gala.

- ¡Ya te devolveré el vestido otro día, Cayo! ¡Te lo prometo! – grita sacudiendo la mano en dirección al confundido fotógrafo, que realiza un gesto similar en modo de despedida y baja la vista hacia la cámara que guarda las fotografías más exitosas del año.

No todos los días se puede fotografiar a Isabella Swan.

Una impresionante mujer de tez morena y melena negra alcanza a tiempo a la muchacha que ya se pierde entre los trabajadores.

-¡Bella, no puedes irte ahora! He concertado una entrevista con el presentador ese que tanto te gusta… Sí, el hermano de éste fotógrafo… ¡Marco Vulturi!

- Cancélala. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ella, una esbelta figura de cabellos castaños que camina sin mirar atrás. Ella, que se pasea por la gran redacción de una de las revistas de moda más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos.

Ella, que… _busca su bolso_.

Un gran séquito de personas con los brazos hasta arriba de variados artilugios la siguen a duras penas sin perder el mínimo detalle de cómo sus zapatos taconean sobre el linóleo blanco del suelo.

- Pero es uno de los programas más importantes del país. Tiene millones de telespectadores al día – protesta la chica morena, Zafrina.

Se acomoda la diadema y sigue caminando a paso veloz, intentando alcanzar a la castaña que…

¿Dónde se ha metido?

- ¿Bella?

De repente, un torbellino de rizos y lentejuelas asoma la cabeza desde debajo de uno de los escritorios blancos de una redactora que la mira con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, seguramente pensando lo extrañas que se vuelven la personas con la fama.

Zafrina sacude la cabeza y continúa pasando las hojas de la agenda que mantiene en sus manos.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí?

Bella se levanta removiendo los brazos sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados y seguidamente prosigue con su búsqueda, esta vez detrás de una planta de interior que hay sobre una mesita de café.

- Bueno, lo que te iba contando – Zafrina reanuda su sermón, ajena a la extrañeza con la que los demás observan a su compañera. – Marco me dijo que estaba encantado de que por fin aceptases asistir a su programa. Su público lo lleva pidiendo durante meses.

La castaña no presta atención. Su bolso no aparece y ella quiere salir de allí ahora; tiene una cita demasiado importante que atender y ya llega tarde. Si no se da prisa, seguramente arruinará todo lo que tiene planeado desde hace tiempo y deberá volver a empezar.

- ¡¿Dónde narices habéis escondido mi bolso? – exclama desesperada.

La gente a su alrededor se da media vuelta para mirarla. El silencio se hace a su alrededor, pero aún se distingue el bullicio de la oficina que se extiende a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

A lo lejos, alguien pide un café a su secretaria, pero sólo, no con leche; hoy no ha podido dormir bien debido a las obras que han comenzado debajo de su casa.

Bella se ha dado la vuelta y observa a la comitiva que permanece de pie mirándola con diferentes caras. Algunos solícitos, otros cansados… Bueno, en realidad sólo uno la mira solícito. Es él quien se acerca hasta la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

- Está en recepción, señorita Swan, justo donde usted lo dejó al entrar – le dice en voz baja.

Ella lo escruta con la mirada en un milisegundo. Es el muchacho que empezó a trabajar hace apenas dos días. Es joven, no mucho mayor que ella, y la contempla fijamente con esos ojos negros que se esconden tras unas largas pestañas.

Mierda. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Empezaba por _r._

Robert… No. ¿Ruphus?

No, definitivamente no.

Quizás empezase por _l_.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Seth, Seth Clearwater – contesta con una hermosa sonrisa.

_¿Te estás burlando de mí, Seth?_ Bella ladea la cabeza, desafiante.

- Bien, Seth Clearwater. Aún me quedan algunos asuntos por arreglar aquí arriba. En cuanto llegue a mi limusina, quiero el bolso esperándome en el asiento junto al mío, ¿entendido?

El muchacho asiente y camina hasta al ascensor, donde pulsa el botón de llamada. Bella sonríe.

- Um, ¿Seth?

Seth se voltea aún risueño hacia su jefa.

- Si el bolso no está donde te he ordenado cuando yo llegue, considérate… am… despedido.

La sonrisa desaparece de pronto de su cara y su expresión cambia a ser una de perplejidad. Las puertas del ascensor se abren con un sonoro tintineo y un mogollón de gente sale disparada hacia la sala portando objetos tales como maletines o portafolios. Solo Seth entra en el ascensor y pulsa parsimoniosamente uno de los botones.

Bella, todavía sonriente, arquea las cejas, curiosa. Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

- Bella… - la comienza a reprender Zafrina, pero antes de que pueda decir nada más, la castaña la interrumpe.

- ¡Corre!

Y parte enloquecida hacia la puerta que comunica con las escaleras. Zafrina suspira, echa un vistazo al grupo a sus espaldas, que ha presenciado la escena con la boca abierta, y luego desvía la mirada hacia las escaleras, el lugar por donde ha desaparecido su amiga.

_Nunca cambiará._

Sacude una vez más la cabeza y echa a correr ella también escaleras abajo.

Entretanto, Bella ya ha llegado a la puerta principal, donde se aglomeran un montón de personas chillando entusiasmadas y agitando con ímpetu enormes pancartas.

_Todas rosas. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a la gente con el rosa?_

Sin duda no puede salir ahí fuera sin ser despedazada por sus fans. ¿Dónde está Félix cuando se le necesita?

- ¿Sabe usted donde se ha metido mi guardaespaldas? – le pregunta al portero.

Éste sonríe y señala una puerta en un extremo de la habitación.

- Hace más o menos media hora entró en el servicio de señoras muy mal disimuladamente. Es curioso, ya que cinco minutos más tarde entró también una hermosa rubia con el que el señor había estado charlando anteriormente.

Bella suelta una carcajada y hace un gesto despreocupado con la cabeza.

- Es ahora cuando se está preguntando por qué le contraté, ¿verdad? – bromea la castaña, y vuelve a reír. Está vez el portero se une a sus risas.

En ese momento, asoma la cabeza de Félix desde la puerta del baño de señoras. Se mueve deprisa, vigilando si hay moros en la costa.

- ¡Félix, estoy aquí! – exclama Bella agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

El hombre clava los ojos en ella avergonzado y se apresura a aproximarse mientras se recoloca la chaqueta negra. Es alto, un metro noventa y cinco, y de complexión ancha. Sólo alguien muy imbécil se atrevería a enfrentarse a él.

- Lo siento. Estaba, em…

- Sí, sí, sí – lo interrumpe Bella. – Ahora súbete la bragueta y observa aquel coche de allí, ¿lo ves?

Félix mira en la dirección que le señala la chica, aún con las mejillas arreboladas y el nudo de la corbata maltrecho. Frunce el ceño.

- Sí. Es tu limusina.

- En efecto. Aparta gente para que pueda llegar hasta ella. Hoy tampoco quiero morir aplastada. ¡Y rápido!

No se lo tiene que repetir dos veces. Félix se precipita hacia el exterior del edificio, intentando separar la marea de personas que saltan sobre él en cuánto pone un pie en la calle.

- ¡Bella!

Por la escalera aparece Zafrina, jadeante y con las botas en la mano. Lleva la diadema hacia un lado y la coleta se le ha deshecho por el camino. Mira a la castaña con ojos furiosos y acusadores.

Ella no se da cuenta.

- ¿Cómo has podido tardar tanto?

Zafrina resopla y se ajusta la camiseta escotada de Chanel.

- ¿Cómo has podido tú bajar catorce plantas con esos zapatos sin tropezar ni una sola vez?

Bella baja la mirada hacia sus pies, embutidos en unos preciosos Jimmy Choo plateados. A continuación se vuelve hacia la puerta acristalada. Fuera, Félix y el amable portero, que ha acudido en su ayuda, han logrado crear un estrecho pasillo que lleva directamente hacia la puerta de la limusina. Félix lleva bien los empellones de los fans. El pobre portero no tanto.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Espera que Zafrina llegue a su lado y se aventura tras ella hacia la calle, donde los gritos son casi ensordecedores y su nombre se oye por todos lados. De camino al vehículo, todo son chillidos sin sentido y fugaces visiones de cómo chicas de todas las edades intentan traspasar la barrera que ha impuesto Félix con sus gigantescos brazos.

Zafrina ya se ha resguardado de la gente en el interior del coche y la puerta se mantiene abierta como una salvación, pero antes de subir, Bella se gira hacia el edificio una vez más y entrecierra los ojos para ver más allá de los fans. Así, puede ver a Seth, justo en el lugar donde hace unos minutos ella misma se encontraba hablando con el portero. No consigue descifrar la expresión de su cara.

Se agacha para entrar en la limusina y una vez dentro se oye un grito de alegría que resuena en las paredes tapizadas del automóvil.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo conseguí! Una pena, tenía un buen culo…

La castaña da pequeños botes sobre el asiento sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla tintada de negro. Llega un momento en el que su absurda euforia es tal, que se pone a bailar la macarena.

Es en entonces cuando Zafrina se preocupa y decide intervenir.

- …que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas, dale a tu…

- Am, ¿Bella?

Bella se voltea hacia su compañera y no puede creer lo que ve. Su bolso. Un bolso beige de Fendi que le costó más de lo que ese niñato gana en tres meses.

- No puede ser. ¡Ese ascensor se para en cada planta! Es imposible que haya llegado abajo antes que yo.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y consigue, a duras penas, mantener la boca cerrada. Se incorpora sobre el asiento para mirar por la luna trasera, pero se encuentran ya a varias manzanas de la redacción de la revista. Vuelve a colocarse de forma habitual en el coche y clava la mirada de nuevo en su bolso mientras Zafrina hace todo lo posible por no empezar a carcajearse en su cara allí mismo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchan los esfuerzos de la morena por no echarse a reír, Bella levanta la mirada del bolso y contempla a su amiga y manager, que parece que de un momento a otro va a explotar si continúa aguantando la respiración.

Rojo, morado, azul, morado otra vez, ahora una extraña mezcla entre violeta y naranja.

- Me gusta ese chico, Seth Clearwater. Súbele el sueldo – comenta de repente Bella, y Zafrina no puede soportarlo más, estalla en estruendosas carcajadas que provocan que el chofer desvíe la vista un momento hacia el espejo retrovisor para ver qué está sucediendo.

Cuando por fin se tranquiliza, ya están a mitad de camino del _loft_ de la castaña, y su compañera se da cuenta.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué pasa con el programa de Marco?

Bella suspira y observa a su amiga y manager, que la mira con esos ojos negros de corderito degollado. Zafrina degollada, ugh… Aún así, esos ojos brillan como dos estrellas en un cielo de oscuridad, tienen un algo que…

_No cedas, no cedas, sé fuerte, no cedas…_

- De acuerdo, iré.

Las dos estrellas de sus ojos parecen iluminarlo todo y de pronto la está abrazando. Bella se ve sorprendida por la muestra de afecto, siempre se ve sorprendida, pero entonces sonríe y la abraza ella también, por un momento sintiéndose querida…

- Un momento – Bella se separa de su compañera y la mira con el ceño fruncido. – Ese programa es en directo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro – responde Zafrina confusa.

- Entonces, ¿por qué debo ir ahora si ese programa comienza a las siete y media de la tarde?

- Por el ensayo general. Es necesario que…

- Ni ensayos ni leches. Me gusta improvisar, dile a Marco que apareceré a las siete y media en punto – la interrumpe Bella.

Zafrina frunce los labios. _El_ _ensayo general es necesario, Isabella_, _debes saber lo que te van a preguntar._ Pero no abre la boca, sabe que si sigue tirando de la cuerda al final acabará rompiéndose. Suspira.

- Está bien, pero entonces debes saber que es importante no indagar demasiado en tu vida privada. Los periodistas aprovechan cualquier detalle para sacar conclusiones ridículas y publicarlas en revistas que darían cualquier cosa por saber qué tinte para el pelo utiliza Angelina Jolie. Si te pillan pondrán tu mundo patas arriba, te lo digo por experiencia, a mi hermana le pasó eso, y apenas podía salir a la calle. Era frustrante y… Bella, no me estás escuchando.

- No, como la mayoría de las veces.

Bella se ha quitado los zapatos y se encuentra masajeándose los pies con una expresión inescrutable. Sus uñas, azules, son casi una clara muestra de arte. Y es que si ganas tanto dinero como Isabella Swan, puedes permitirte cualquier cosa.

_Casi_ cualquier cosa.

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón – dice.

- ¿Razón en qué?

Bella alza la mirada y sonríe.

- Estos zapatos me están matando.

* * *

**¡CHAN!**

**Bueno, me presento. Soy lectora de fanfictions profesional y una escritora novata, pero las que se cansaron de leer fanfics como yo me comprenden, ¡queremos pasar a la acción! Y _voilá_, a escribir se ha dicho.**

**He comenzado demasiados fics de los que ahora no me gustaría hablar porque... _ejem_... quizás un niño de preescolar los hubiese redactado mejor, así que borrón y cuenta nueva, historia nueva y saludito nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. **

**A las que han llegado hasta aquí, _wow_, gracias por leer, y, supongo que ya lo sabéis, pero... ¿qué mejor para demostrar la solidaridad entre compañeras que dejando un review? (_No, en serio, dejad un review_).**

**Redactando desde un lugar que no figura en los mapas, la verdad es que ni yo misma sé muy bien cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero toca despedirse, asínque...**

**Saluditos de parte de los seres que habitan aquí conmigo ^^**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0**

**.**

**.**

_**Cambio y Fuera**_


End file.
